1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an anodic oxide film structure cutting method and a unit anodic oxide film structure.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, unit bodies are simultaneously formed in a rectangular matrix shape. For the purpose of utilization thereof, the unit bodies are diced and individually separated by a cutting device. A dicing device used in a semiconductor manufacturing process performs a dicing work by fixing a wafer or a semiconductor strip to a jig formed in advance and then rotating a dicing blade at a high speed while injecting cooling water.
However, if the dicing device is directly applied to a structure of a micro level, a problem is posed in that, due to the pressure of the cooling water for dissipating the heat generated in a dicing process and the pressure of an air existing around the dicing blade rotating at a high speed, it is difficult to efficiently dice the wafer or the semiconductor strip into unit bodies
Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2006-0006283 discloses a method of manufacturing an aluminum member or an aluminum alloy member of a semiconductor or display manufacturing device on which an anodic oxide film is coated. In the technique disclosed in the above publication, an aluminum alloy member is cut into a predetermined size in advance and the surface thereof is subjected to an anodizing process. Thus, the technique is not suitable for a process of using an anodic oxide layer as a substrate, forming electrodes on the upper surface of the substrate and then dicing the substrate into unit bodies.
If a metallic base material is subjected to an anodizing process, it is possible to form an anodic oxide film which includes a porous layer having a plurality of pores formed on the surface thereof and a barrier layer existing under the porous layer. There is available a structure in which electrodes are formed on a surface of an anodic oxide film as a substrate. However, a method of dicing this structure into unit bodies is not known. It is therefore difficult to efficiently dice the structure into unit bodies.